Arilyn Rhindal
Arilyn Rhindal, also known as Arilyn Dolorin, is a main character in Flagrante Delicto. She is known for being the wife of Jupiter Dolorin, sister of Dommiel Rhindal, and lady-in-waiting to the Princess, Merridy Dolorin. She is 5'5 and weighs 56kg. She is 16-20 years old, born in 595 Background When she was just twelve years old, her parents passed away, leaving her in the care of her brother. She grew up like most girls, learning the female activities of drawing, sewing, weaving, light horseback riding. As a young girl, her life was a little happier, with her parents there to love/care for her, and when Dommiel had to be simply the elder brother. A year after her parents' deaths, the attack on the Temple happened, and the mass killing of Gifted ones began. There were many stories going around about how it was justified, and also how it was not right. Arilyn wasn't sure what to believe, but didn't like the idea of killing. She was rather harshly told by her brother to accept reality, and after that rode to the Temple to maybe see for herself. But an angry person loyal to the Gifted ones nearly killed her. She was saved by Dommiel, a fact that he constantly reminds her of as she's in debt to him. Dommiel didn't hide the fact that he would use Arilyn for his own gain, and set her up for it the moment he gained full power over her as her only surviving male relative. She knew from a young age what her life would be like, as did all women of that age, but having Dommiel's plans for her on top of that was another burden for her to carry. She grew up at court with her brother, and was a good friend to Princess Merridy from a young age as the two girls were close in age and shared many views as well as life circumstances. Since the age of fourteen, she's served as lady-in-waiting to Merridy, and remains a close confidante of the Princess. Appearance Arilyn has bright blue eyes that are a characteristic of her family, this paired with ash-blonde hair and a slight frame make her look very fragile and light. She's average height and slim build, a 'willowy' type of figure. Sometimes described as 'china-doll' pretty. Personality Arilyn has the same surface personality of all girls in her time, subservient and bending to a male's will, they didn't have much or really any power. She's quiet and keeps a calm facade on, looking in almost a state of perpetual serenity around others. But sometimes around her brother this drops as she becomes sometimes a little outspoken, and then scared. She's more free around Merridy too, as she can trust that the Princess won't tell anyone. Ambitions Arilyn has never really had any freedoms, and she isn't exactly sure what it is she's missing out on, but she yearns for it. The ability to do what she wants - or just not have someone tell her what she wants. To be free of someone controlling her and using her for some end or other. Strengths She has a kind heart, and is open to others, she's got a strong empathy and she's immensely loyal. She can talk dramatically and act when she wants, but doesn't really do it often as her brother frowns upon it. This dramatic asset gives her the ability to easily hide whatever she might be thinking or feeling. Weaknesses She's very trusting and naive, if she is willing to believe something then she'll believe that. Which can often lead to her just getting hurt in the long run. Sometimes she forgets herself, or gets lost in thought, and says something she perhaps shouldn't have voiced, often not realizing till far later just what it was. Habits If she's nervous she has a tendency to start laughing, and when at court she works remaining serene looking. She often paces unconsciously when in thought, a habit shared with her brother. Arilyn will fiddle with her hair and look down if she's delaying an answer, or trying to think of a way out. She bites her lip before telling a lie. Relationships 'Family' 'Dommiel Rhindal (589)' Her brother is all that she'd had since the age of twelve after their parents died, and she knew that he was all she really had to her name in the world. He often manipulates her into doing what he wants, warping her own intelligence to his ideas and guilt-tripping her if he has to. Arilyn loves Dommiel because he is her brother, but she knows that were it not for blood ties she would hate him, she just can't bring herself to because she feels that she owes him everything. Dommiel can be cruel to her if he wants to send a message or get his point across, never anywhere it might show, but he has hit her in the past. Arilyn longs to be free of him, just to see what it's like not to have someone like him n her life, she can scarce remember her childhood before her life was all Dom. 'Ellara Dolorin (613)' Ellara is her first child with Jupiter, born with blonde hair but hazel eyes. Arilyn is sad that none of her children have her eyes, but is so grateful that Ellara was born a girl. She is glad to have some small way to spite Jupiter, and loves her daughter immensely. Arilyn's birth of Ellara was a strenuous thing, and she was very weak afterwards, it almost killed her. Merridy thought perhaps calling a Gifted one to save her would be good, but Jupiter forbade it, and Arilyn slowly managed to recover. Jupiter does care for his daughter in a way, but he doesn't fully love her as he sees her as a disappointment that she isn't a boy. Ellara was very young when her father died. 'Kyrillian Dolorin (615)' Jupiter dies three years into their marriage, and Arilyn feels immense relief to be free of him. But she finds she is pregnant again with his child, and gives birth to a son who looks almost the image of Jupiter. She tries very hard to give her son equal love that she gives his siter, but it's hard as she can only see Jupiter. It hurts her that she can't see her baby as being hers, she sees Kyrillian as Jupiter's final infliction upon her. She does love him, but she has to constantly remind herself that she is the one who will raise the child and he will not turn out like his father simply because they look alike. 'Friends' 'Merridy Dolorin (594)' Arilyn and Merridy have been friends for years, growing up together and being close in age. Their brothers are also friends, and as such the two families often interacted. Arilyn finds a confidante in Merridy for how she feels about life, and Merridy is the same. However, Arilyn doesn't talk to Merridy about how her brother treats her, as she knows about their engagement Dom has made her swear not to. Merridy is the one that Arilyn will go to first with a problem if she has one. She's the one that Arilyn most often lets her guard down around to be more herself. 'Love Interests' 'Jupiter Dolorin (592)' Arilyn is at first not sure what to make of being betrothed to Jupiter, as he was the royal family member she'd spent the least time around/getting to know. But he shows her a sweet side, being kind and courteous and even romantic towards her. She starts genuinely caring for him and thinking perhaps as his wife she might have more of a hold on her life, and that things will get better now that her brother won't be able to control her as much. However as soon as they're married, Jupiter drops his act as now he runs no risk of losing. He becomes almost brutal towards her, taking his anger out and trying to blame it on such things as drinking, stress or even her. He's eager to get an heir, and doesn't care for Arilyn's want to wait as she thought he would. Her care for Jupiter quickly fades and she feels betrayed that she fell for a trick that she herself implores by hiding herself. Jupiter sometimes does thing that show his sweet side again, and Arilyn sometimes feels hope for him, but then something happens to revert him and she is once more disappointed. He becomes angry that it's taking her so long to get with child despite his efforts. He is put out when their first child is a daughter, not the desired son, especially as Merridy has already had Hyperion by this time.